Immortalité
by Lucia Kokoro
Summary: Craig est mort. Kenny a perdu son unique raison de vivre. Son unique raison ? Pas exactement. Il lui en reste une autre. Il ne peut pas mourir...


PDV Kenny McCormick :

Je me précipite vers l'hôpital. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je bouscule les passants dans la rue, sans m'arrêter pour m'excuser. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Enfin, j'arrive, haletant et en larmes. Je vais immédiatement à l'accueil.

-La chambre de Craig Tucker ? Je demande à l'infirmière sans reprendre mon souffle.

-Hum... Il est dans la 252. Mes sincères condoléances... Répond-elle, gênée.

Je me dirige aussitôt vers la chambre 252, le plus rapidement possible, et y entre. Et là, je le vois. Pâle, allongé sur le lit, les paupières closes, branché à des dizaines de machines. Je m'assied à côté de lui et lui prend la main.

-Craig... Réveille-toi... Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... Craig, je t'interdis de mourir ! Je sanglote d'une voix faible.

Il ne bouge pas, et ne dis rien. Je reste un certain temps, peut être cinq minutes, peut être deux heures, seul avec lui dans la pièce, la tête baissée, à prier sans bruit pour qu'il reste en vie. Soudain, des bips incessants troublent le silence. Je relève la tête et aperçois son cardiogramme. Au lieu de s'élever, de redescendre, de se relever et de recommencer, le trait représentant ses battements de cœur forme une ligne horizontale. Juste une ligne horizontale. Je ne comprend que trop bien ce que cela veut dire. Il est mort. Craig est mort. Je sens déjà ses mains refroidir entre les miennes.

-N-non... Craig... NON, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE TE L'INTERDIS, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR ET DE ME LAISSER TOUT SEUL ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS... TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU SERAIS TOUJOURS LÀ POUR MOI ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIIIIIT ! Je hurle.

À partir de là, ma vue se brouille et ce qui se passe autour de moi devient flou. Je vois des médecins et des infirmières accourir, et puis, je me retrouve chez moi, dans ma petite chambre crasseuse et poussiéreuse, sans réellement savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que Craig est... Mort. Je suis incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. Comment le pourrais-je ? Et surtout... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir, sans lui ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir, sans toi... Je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain, et y trouve ce que je cherchais. Une lame de rasoir. Je la prend et jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon regard est vide, mes yeux rouges, mes cheveux en bataille et des larmes coulent toujours sur mon visage. Je lève mon poignet, et plante le morceau de fer dedans. Du sang gicle. Je fais une deuxième entaille, puis une troisième, et continue jusqu'à m'évanouir.

Je me réveille, sans aucune marque sur mon bras. Encore une fois, j'ai ressuscité. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas une bonne chose... Je ne peux pas mourir, mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans Craig... Je maudis mon immortalité plus que tout au monde. Plus encore que ma malédiction, et autant que le connard bourré au volant qui a percuté le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais réellement. Je donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui le fait trembler, tente de ne pas me remettre pleurer et retourne à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, j'achète un bouquet de roses blanches avec mes maigres économies. Puis, j'entre dans l'hôpital et me dirige vers la chambre 252, un nombre que je haïrais pour le restant de mes jours. J'ouvre la porte, pose les fleurs sur la table à côté du lit de Craig et le regarde, à la fois soulagé qu'il ne soit pas encore à la morgue et que je puisse lui rendre une dernière visite avant qu'il soit mis dans un cercueil, et brisé par le fait de le voir comme ça. Il est encore plus pâle que la dernière fois. J'effleure sa joue glacée, et frissonne. Il est tellement froid... Je réalise que cet instant sera mon dernier avec lui, et une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Adieu, Craig...

Je l'embrasse, et un peu du liquide salé tombe sur son visage. Il ne bouge pas. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, de toute façon ? Il est mort. Et il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée... Même si j'en suis incapable. Je sors de la pièce en vacillant. J'ai du mal à marcher correctement, et m'écroule sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Personne ne m'attend nulle part, de toute façon, à part Craig. Le seul que je ne peux pas rejoindre... Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon front sur mes mains, et pleure doucement.

-Reviens, s'il te plaît... Je... Je t'aime... Je murmure en espérant qu'il m'entend de là où il est.

Soudain, j'entend des bruits venant de la chambre. D'abord un petit cri, puis des pas rapides, et enfin la porte qui s'ouvre. Je reste bouche bée. Craig, vivant, tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Quand il m'aperçoit, il se jette sur moi.

-K-Kenny ! Je me souviens de m'être fait percuter par une voiture... Je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que j'étais à l'hôpital... Kenny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Bredouille-t-il, presque aussi choqué que moi.

Je reste un long moment sans rien dire.

-Tu... Tu étais mort, Craig... Je finis par souffler.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu étais mort, je t'ai vu !

Je le détaille minutieusement, pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Ce n'est pas possible... C'est trop beau pour être vrai... Je le prend dans mes bras en sanglotant.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais... Je le supplie.

Pendant une minute ou deux, il garde le silence, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais après avoir quelque peu repris ses esprits, il me caresse les cheveux.

-Kenny... Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande-t-il, interloqué.

Je desserre un peu mon étreinte et le regarde, incapable de répondre. Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je réfléchis intensément. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je lui aurais donné mon immortalité ? C'est la seule explication que je trouve, mais... Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais la transmettre comme ça... Et surtout, si il a attrapé mon immortalité... Est ce qu'il a aussi ma malédiction ? Pendant que je cogite, des médecins se pressent autour de nous et commencent à nous poser des questions. Craig reste un instant interdit, puis me prend par la main et nous sortons de l'hôpital. Aussitôt, une météorite nous tombe dessus.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule et me réveille en gémissant. Craig est dans mon lit, à côté de moi. Cette fois c'est sûr, je lui ai donné mon immortalité et ma malédiction par la même occasion...

-Kenny, on s'est fait tuer. Dit-il, stupéfait.

-Oui...

-Nous étions morts.

-Oui...

-Et nous sommes ressuscités.

-Oui...

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclame-t-il soudain.

-Tu t'y feras, Craig. Tu t'y feras...

Put***.

La météorite : Ça va la vulgarité ? (oui c'est normal une météorite qui parle)

Mais quoi ?! C'est pas ma faute ! J'aimais bien mon idée, mais j'ai écrit un one-shot de me***... Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrivent qu'à moi ?!

Yuki37 : Parce que t'es moche.

Arrête, on dirait mon frère... Bref.

Kenny et Craig appartiennent aux créateurs de South Park (Matt et Trey... Ou quelque chose comme ça.)

Ce one-shot a été écrit par Lucia Kokoro et son histoire ainsi que ses personnages figurants m'appartiennent.


End file.
